


colors

by PetraDragneel01



Category: Andi Mack (TV)
Genre: M/M, Soulmate AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-28
Updated: 2019-05-28
Packaged: 2020-03-26 11:25:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,601
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19004815
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PetraDragneel01/pseuds/PetraDragneel01
Summary: Soulmate AU where everything is black and white until you fall in love with your soulmate





	colors

 

The world was different

At first he didn’t even notice it, only felt in his guts that the world had definitely changed since the day before. It was more like a certain fact than a simple feeling; Cyrus had never been that awake when he looked out of the window to the blue sky, he finally knew the answer.

The world was colorful. 

 _Okay_ , _just_ _don’t_ _panic_. Actually, he had no idea what the colors really were as only those could grap the meaning of their existence who found their soulmates – all he knew that if colors were real then this is how they would look. All the time he had spent imagining them, now they showed up in a friday morning right before the world woke up.

Maybe it’s a dream. It should be. He slowly got out of his bed and stumbled through his way toward the bookshelves standing in the corners. For a moment he had hesitated before reachinh up to a thick book which had been untouched regarding the amount of dust was on it. Cyrus could remember all the times he had spent plowing through the book where not a word was visible, only full colored pages which had appeared in different shadows of gray. However, on that morning there was no gray at all, only colors, colors and colors. 

“Whoa” whispered. Yellow was one of the first pages on the other side of it there was a warmer, less vibrant color called orange. With shaking hands he turned pages after pages not seeing the grayness anymore.

 So this is the world of colors. He had spent too many times thinking of his soulmate and the moment when he will be able to see the colors which means he fall in love with them. But surely, not even his wildest dream would he imagine that the moment comes on a Friday morning right before going to school. Which was a problem though; Cyrus was lost in the world of colors as reading the book, recognizing the purple on his bed or brown in his eyes of his mirror reflection. Few minutes before he should leave to the school Leslie came up to Emelet.

“Cyrus?” came her worried voice through the door. She didn’t get respond so she knocked again “Cyrus, are you okay?”

Her question met with silence which was enough reason to open up the door and storm into the room.

“Cyrus, you haven’t answer, are you awake- “ her voice trailed off as soon as she spotted the book her son was holding, albeit Cyrus made an unsuccessful attempt to hide it behind his back. The book fell onto the floor opening at the pages ‘green’ and ‘blue’. He could see it. His mother could see it.

 

 _She’s_ _gonna_ _ask_ _it_? _She’s_ _gonna_ _make_ _me_ _tell_ _her_ _everything_?

 

“Why are you in still pajamas?”

“Ummm” he glanced down the book then back to his mother. Suddenly his mother acted like the biggest problem in the world was that Cyrus was still wearing his pajamas; it might be her aim not to make his son embarrassed “I’ll be down in ten minutes, I promise”

Leslie’s lips curved into a soft smile as she was watching her son kneel down to get the book. Seeing his son discovering the colors reminded her of the world before she met with Todd. It was ordinary that most of the people married eachother even though they clearly weren’t soulmates. Leslie wasn’t an exception with Norman as for a time they believed going against the rule of the world is something possible. Without saying anything, slowly she backed out of the room and quitely closed the door. She still managed to catch how Cyrus was looking at the photos of the wall. 

More precisely, he was looking at a picture of him and TJ. It was a simple selfie of the last carnival where they had attended together because TJ invited him and turning down other pretty girls. Then, as usual, a light smile appeared on his face slowly realizing what happened while his heart was racing as it was running a marathon. The late night phone calls with the boy, the after school meet up at the swing set, their inside jokes and ‘almost’ moments. The way TJ made the world to look a better place – that was something on another level than just a typical ‘friendship’. 

But maybe universe playing a cruel game to him. He couldn’t deserve TJ. Maybe it’s all a mistake? Universe is gonna realize this error eventually or not?

“Woah!” Jumped up scared when he turned around and faced with his colorful version in the mirror. Yes, there are some things he needed to get used to...

 

***

 

TJ was freaking out. No, _no_ , _no_. No matter how many times he closed his eyes and opened them again, it stayed the same. The black which was the base of his life changed into... what was it again?

_Colors_

Fuck, he didn’t even want to see the colors. What kind of bullshit is this whole system? He won’t choose a person because of colors, but because who they are and the universe can’t tell him who his soulmate is!

Whereas he couldn’t deny how mesmerized he was by the color of the sky through the window. It was clear, yet it waslike a stranger greeting him in a stranger world – he managed to calm down for a moment, feeling almost ready to continue his life when something clicked. It’s the moment when you brain finally starts working in the morning as comprehending the surrondings.

Soulmate? _I_ _can’t_ _see_ _the_ _colors_ _unless_ _I_ _fall_ _in_ _love_ _with_ _my_ _soulmate_

 

“Oh shit” he murmured in realization. He fell in love without even notice it? How big loser he had to be to happen it? Who is that person he fell...

 

Oh. _Oh_.

 

“How can I be such an idiot!” He groaned, not being able to believe he had managed to fall for his best friend. TJ found himself overthinking every little moment he spent with Cyruslooking for a reason why it was impossible for him to fell in love with him. Although, everything just proved what he already know because whenever he saw Cyrus’s smile his heart started racing like it wanted to win the marathon; whenever Cyrus was close him, TJ forgot how to breath; whenever he thought of Cyrus, he just couldn’t stop smiling and tried his best to ignoring the butterflies in his stomach.

 _But_ _it_ _was_ _normal_ , right? He groaned. Of course it wasn’t normal for _friends_! 

Giving up the life as a whole TJ fell onto his knees. He wished he had been able to stop his thoughts only for a few seconds. He needed silence to understand what just happened.

The worst of it, he wasn’t even sure Cyrus was in love with him. He had to wait until Cyrus fell in love with him and who knows how many other relationships he needed to realize TJ is the one – all TJ knew that he couldn’t bear if he had to see someone else steals a kiss from Cyrus. In the worst scenario it’s all mistake because Cyrus’ soulmate is another person and he would have to see it while he’s gonna slowly dying…

“Okay, okay, the situation isn’t that bad” nervously, he typed soulmate on his phone and clicked the first hit.www.colors.com. On the screen a webpage was seen of the colors like a kind of guide to the world if you meet your soulmate. There were even videos of teaching colors and their types, interviews, where people explained how it felt when they had first experienced the colors and phone numbers ofdifferent psychologists.

“TJ, get your ass down I don’t want to be late!” He dropped the floor on the floor. Amber’s voice brought him back to the reality as well as the fact that he should panick over something else right now: he was late.

As fast as TJ could he changed, took his bag, rushed down the stairs which at the end Amber was waiting for him. His older (well, only with some seconds) sister’s sight made him stopfor a moment causing him to fall down the last steps. She was in colors.

TJ just wanted to start again the morning.

“Are you okay?” Amber suspiciously narrowed her eyes scanning her brother. TJ finally looked at her again just to let out a rather embarrassing sentence

“You are beautiful”

Amber’s gasped, standing on tiptoes she put her hands on TJ’s head “You hit your head? Maybe we should stay home…”

“I did not and what do you mean by we- That’s not the point!” TJ frustratedly shook his head “I’m perfectly fine, and we are fucking gonna be late unless we go now”

His gaze settled on his parents’ picture on the wall. It had been made way before he or Amber was give birth to, on their wedding not a long time after their vows. Every morning he would passed by the photo, but not now when he saw their smile in colors.

“Are you okay?” Amber asked again with a more serious tone. She followed his gaze to the old picture, then looked back to his brother’s troubled face “Something happened?”

TJ turned his face to the door where behind it on the other side a world full of colors was waiting for him “Nothing” he answered eventually, mostly to himself than to his sister.

 

***

 

He had mixed feelings by the fact that he didn’t see TJ in the cafateria during lunchtime. He was disappointed a bit however he was also relieved - Cyrus had been thinking about how he should react when he saw the boy the first time in colors. Would he be able to talk normally? Knowing that he is his soulmate? That maybe his soulmate story is gonna be one of the tragedies?

These thoughts didn’t help. Cyrus looked back to Andi who was currently telling them about her first date with Amber, even showing selfies they had made together. As much as Cyrus tried to pay attention to his best friend, his brain refused to do it. Ever since he met them this morning, he couldn’t get his head around the colors. Especially Andi and Buffy’s; It was like even their laughter and smile had their own colors, everyone seemed shiny and unique. He wished they could see the world the way he did. After all he hadn’t could bring himself to tell them about the whole colors thing.

“Earth calls Cyrus, are you here?” Cyrus quickly shook his head upon the sight of Andi’s waving hands.

“Yeah, I’m here I’m just... thinking” Buffy frowned, suspiciously narrowed her eyes at his response

“You’re not. You look weird”

Cyrus nervously laughed “I am weird”

“You are weirder than usually”

There was something in his best friends’ look which he couldn’t stand a chance against. So he took a deep breath and after a moment of silence he blurted out the question he had wanted to ask since he woke up “Have you ever wondered who is your soulmate?”

Buffy made a face “Why whould have I?”

“Not really” Andi shrugged “It happens when it happens”

They clearly didn’t understand what was happening, but Cyrus was quicker than they could form a question.

“Are you not curious?”

Buffy paused for a brief moment.

“I think it’s bullshit. Humans aren’t predictable. Just because I see some splotch because of ‘my one’, it doesn’t mean they are the love of my life. For instance, I may be happier by an other person’s side in a black and white world than being with someone for who the universe said ‘they are the one’”

Well, Buffy always was the pessimistic one of the trio.However, seeing Andi nodded approvingly by her side Cyruswent pale. 

“But- I mean- Guys!” Cyrus literally whined. He pointed atAndi “It’s the universe! Your dad always says that we can rely on it!”

“Okay, but… there’s no perfect system. Universe can’t be perfect either, and I believe it makes mistakes. But it doesn’t mean they are bad! Even if you just think about your parents! Maybe it could have worked if they hadn’t move here” the girl responded

“I know, I know” Cyrus was perfectly aware of his parents’ situation, although he didn’t feel like it was the moment he would go into a debate on this matter. All he could think about that maybe his love for TJ was just a pure mistake caused by the universe - or who knows by.

“Oh” Andi visibly felt bad for mentoining his parents not knowing the real problem wasn’t that “I shouldn’t have said that-“

“Where are you going?” Buffy , Cyrus took his bag up.

“I just need fresh air” he answered, then walked out of the cafaetria leaving behind his friends.

He was there again. He was over thinking again, over worrying again. Mistake? What if the colors he was seeing were mistake? What if falling in love with TJ was a mistake too? What if everything which is here today would disappear the next morning? Maybe his real soulmate is someone else?

Cyrus just wanted to run away.

 

****

Cyrus couldn’t run away from the world itself, but could turn down his friend invation to spoon and go to the familiar swingset. This place was where he always came back to, calming himself down and forget his problems as he was swinging back and forth. That day wasn’t different – maybe he wouldn’t have cared that much about Andi’s statement if Cyrus hadn’t been raised as he was.

However he was a son of four psychologists - his mother used to have her work room on the first floor of their house. Being a curious little kid, he used to sit at the door which wasn’t completely locked, waiting to hear secrets of a fairy world with dinosaurs he had been dreaming of as a five-year old child. Instead of them, muffled crying and beggings were heard. A woman described, despite her age, she could never see colors, that she had to lie to his friends. Another time he heard as a man told how much he hated it. Or the teenager girl who was afraid falling in love. 

That’s why Andi’s words made him feel insecure of the world around him. He heard too much from people who lived in the hell of their mind, while the life itself was told to be a fairy tale.

Maybe his ability seeing colors is a mistake and tomorrow when he would wake up he would see the world in black and white again. The problem here was that Cyrus couldn’t trust the Universe no matter how much he wanted, he needed to be cautious or his heart would broke into thousands of pieces. Would he be able to love TJ as much as now in a colorful world? Is TJ his real soulmate?

“Hi Underdog” his head shot up. _Oh_ _no_

It had been years since the swingset became their spot with TJ so he shouldn’t had been so surprised when he showed up. 

“TJ” he breathed, overwhelmed by the feelings only looking at his soulmate in colors “Hi”

His eyes always were this… _beautiful_? 

“Hard day?” TJ asked while was walking toward the other swing next to Cyrus’ and sit down on it.

“Umm… yeah. We can say that”

Comfortable silence ensued. Cyrus enjoyed this calmness. Being with TJ was like breathing: simple yet, something vital. It’s okay. He thought. Even if it is a mistake, I’m okay with being a mistake together. Just the boy’s presence cheered him up and with a light smile on his lips looked at the scenery in front him.

“What do you think of the colors?” the question just escaped out of his mouth. In that moment he realized, he quickly stopped swinging.

 TJ’s heart skipped a beat hearing the question. Really, right now? Why today, why he had not asked yesterday, why not the next day, why now? Maybe that weird guy was right in the red rooster records. It all depends on the universe.

“I think...” he paused, thinking of the right words. He thought of his parents “they are the reason for tragedies”

“Tragedies?”

TJ nodded gravely, his eyes focused on the ground.

“You know my mum saw the colors” his voice cracking “but after dad died she in that exact moment lost the colors and went back to the black and white world” in his mind he could still see clearly the colorful wedding photo of his parents “Idon’t remember my dad that well, but, in my memories, he was able to make the plain world colorful. His loss something we could get never used to. Sometimes I get home earlier and my mum doesn’t notice me. In those minutes I can hear her crying as hard as she did after she had been told that dad died. But... I still can’t decide whether she cries over the loss of dad or the colors.”

“I’m sorry TJ” the smaller boy whispered. Due to the whole soulmate thing was over romanticized, this everyday tragedies never were heard by others – even they avoided talking about these things. 

The other buy just shrugged. It was understandable, TJ was never that person who loved opening up and speaking about his personal matters.

“And you?”

“What?”

“What do you think of the colors?”

Cyrus blinked in surprise.

“What I think…” her murmured “I think colors are cool. Scary, yet…They are pretty. Magical.” He looked away from TJ knowing he couldn’t continue without blushing “But you know... I think a person itself adds more to life than some yellow or blue. I mean I’m glad I see the colors. I truly am. But if I wake up the next day seeing everything in black and white, the only thing I would worry about is that y... my one is here beside me or not. I believe your mum feel the same; she misses your dad more than the colors”

It was true. He believed he could live his life in black and white if it means he can be together with TJ. Now he started understand what Buffy and Andi had been trying to tell him back in the cafateria. You don’t need the universe approval to be together with someone else. His train of thought was cut off by a heavy thump, looking there Cyrus found TJ was lying on the ground.

“TJ!” Cyrus quickly ran toward the boy, kneeled down next tohim, worringly studying the other’s boy face.

“Ah, shit” groaned, while he sat up hands on his nape.

Cyrus’ forehead furrowed.

“Are you okay?”

“What did you say just now?”

“That you are okay?” he repeated, slightly confused.

“Before that?”

“I called your name”

TJ jumpily waved with his hands “The colors! You can see the colors?”

Cyrus hesitated, but his silence is also an answer for his question. TJ felt like his soul had left his body, like he was far away from the boy, from the swingset from Shadyside and TJ could barely hear himself when he askes again “Since when?” 

Since when he found his soulmate?

Is it him? Is it someone else? Maybe the universe made a mistake?

“Since morning” Cyrus answered, uncertainty in his look.

The instant panic fade into sedation as with a wide smilestared at the boy who was still in confusion by the other’s behaviour. Worringly lent closer to TJ, one of his hands was on his phone “maybe I should call someone–“

TJ grabbed Cyrus arm, a sudden confidience arose in him.

“I’ve been seeing the colors since the morning too”

Albeit hesitantly, but Cyrus let go off the phone and with a hopeful look in his eyes he finally lift up his head.

“You-“

TJ couldn’t hide his smile as he whispered “Yes”

They were only centimeters away; he could feel TJ’s breath on his face. He knew he should turning away but there wassomething in the way his heart went ba-boom ba-boom ba-boom 

So before could stop himself, Cyrus closed the gap between them, and kissed the other boy. And TJ Kippen - his friend, his soulmate - kissed him back. The world didn’t stopped for them not even for a moment, but they felt like it had when they finished; looking at the other’s eyes they could sense the world around them again, as they click ‘continue’ on a video. 

“Wow” that was the first normal thing TJ could say after a minute of happy gigglings. Cyrus awkwardly nodded “I am happy you’re my soulmate you know”

“Because I kiss that well?” Cyrus’ attempt to flirt made both of them chuckle.

“Well, yeah. I’m not an expert though” the other added jokingly, then coyly looked away “But more like because I am in love with you”

Cyrus’ face flushed as he whispered “me too”

Although this shouldn’t have been such a surprise for them since they were both able to see colors, it was important to them to state their feeling for the other. Love was beyond colors.

 TJ was the one who spoke up first, his face was as red as a tomato. 

“Can I… kiss you again?”

As a response, Cyrus shifted his head, smiled, shut his eyesand now TJ was the one who kissed him.

Maybe universe makes mistakes. But oh boy, not with them, they were right. They were perfect together.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Hiiii, I hope you liked this story! I’m sucker for soulmates AU and I wanted to write one so badly for tyrus. Although these type of AUs always makes me kinda sad; there are so much untold tragedies in them. As you see I tried to show it through different mentioned events for example Cyrus’ mum’s worked with people because of the colors or TJ’s mum’s case who lost this world. To balance this I wrote a cheesy ending for them because Tyrus deserves happy ending, nothing else J Anyway, I enjoyed writing this one :) Thank you for reading the story and this note here! If you notice any mistake please feel free to let me know about them as english is my second language and I still have a lot of rooms to improve.


End file.
